Instintos
by Jhonathan
Summary: {Kacchako} En una sociedad donde los humanos son mitad animal, Ochako, una oveja curiosa se encuentra en el lugar y momento equivocado con una manada de lobos en donde Bakugō, por diferentes razones la termina eligiendo como su hembra. ¿Podrán ambos superar sus diferencias o el instinto hará de las suyas hasta acabar con ambos?


.

.

* * *

𝓟𝓮𝓷𝓼𝓪𝓷𝓭𝓸 𝓮𝓷 𝓽𝓾𝓼 𝓸𝓳𝓸𝓼 𝓹𝓲𝓮𝓻𝓭𝓸 𝓮𝓵 𝓼𝓮𝓷𝓽𝓲𝓭𝓸, 𝓹𝓸𝓻𝓺𝓾𝓮 𝓮𝓷𝓽𝓻𝓮 𝓮́𝓼𝓽𝓸𝓼 𝔂 𝓽𝓾𝓼 𝓵𝓪𝓫𝓲𝓸𝓼 𝓷𝓸 𝓺𝓾𝓮𝓭𝓪 𝓸𝓽𝓻𝓸 𝓵𝓾𝓰𝓪𝓻 𝓶𝓪́𝓼 𝓺𝓾𝓮 𝓮𝓵 𝓹𝓪𝓻𝓪𝓲́𝓼𝓸.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Nadie sabe exactamente cómo sucedió.

Según los datos históricos, luego de la tercera guerra mundial el mundo se sumió en el caos, el porcentaje de la población comenzó a descender de forma alarmante por lo que los científicos comenzaron a buscar algo que les permitiera no extinguirse. Así fue como lograron aislar genes animales para volvernos más resistentes ante la adversidad, claro, hubieron personas que negaron la inyección y se las arreglaron por su propia cuenta. Los genes tenían la habilidad de aumentar nuestros reflejos y sentidos, de aumentar nuestro umbral del dolor y volvernos algo parecido a super humanos.

De esa forma nació nuestra raza llamada clever, la cual se divide en dos géneros secundarios: presa y depredador.

Eso es lo que dicen nuestros libros de historia, porque si alguien me pregunta a mi diría que Dios tuvo un poco de misericordia de nosotros y nos dió una segunda oportunidad.

Las cosas no fueron fáciles desde ahí.

A raíz de nuestros genes mezclados con seres no racionales desarrollamos algo parecido al instinto animal, que es aquello que los hace actuar como eso, animales. Por ejemplo: aquellos que tienen descendencia proveniente de los perros anudan en su pareja al tener relaciones sexuales, o los felinos tienen una obsesión con estar limpios, la temperatura de los reptiles también se vuelve bastante delicada a causa de la debilidad hereditaria en el nervio autónomo.

Construir una sociedad en base a personas con instinto animal no es precisamente uno de los mejores trabajos. Si, no nos extinguidos pero como sociedad bajamos cinco escalones a lo que, decían, éramos antes. Los asesinatos se volvieron algo normalizado gracias a nuestro género secundario, el que depredadores asesinaran presas para comerlas es algo que viene sucediendo desde hace millones de años, aunque para nosotros ahora sería algo parecido al canibalismo.

Las vidas pacíficas para quienes somos de descendencia animal más débil desapareció.

Pero no es precisamente de la población o sus problemas sociales de lo que quiero hablar. Si no de él.

Él.

Mis cuerpo se estremece de solo pensar en él… Bakugō no es el tipo de chico que causa una buena impresión cuando la conoces, de hecho, la primera vez que nos conocimos intentó matarme ¿Dime si no es lindo?, recuerdo estar vagando por la calle bastante tarde pues no podía dormir y el silencio de la madrugada siempre lograba relajarme lo suficiente para dormir lo que resta de la noche.

Eso hasta que escuche como algo se quebraba demasiado cerca mientras un sonido viscoso le acompañaba, y yo soy demasiado curiosa a pesar de ser una oveja. Tragué saliva y en puntillas me acerqué al callejón más cercano con la intención de mirar de reojo, solo de reojo y marcharme… pero no pude, el olor a sangre me hizo vomitar allí mismo.

La mitad del callejón estaba empapado en sangre y vísceras de un cuerpo que apenas y podía reconocerse en el medio, las costillas de la pobre criatura estaban abiertas mientras un grupo de cinco le quebraba los huesos para desgarrar mejor la carne.

De pronto me di cuenta que los cinco pares de ojos habían dejado de mirar su comida para verme a mí. Para verme como más comida debo agregar.

— Eh, pero mira que sorpresa — Habló Kirishima, el alfa, mientras terminaba de romper el brazo; la carne y los músculos sonando al desgarrarse. — ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Una cabra?

— Es una oveja, ¿Acaso no ves su cabello? — Bakugō rodó los ojos — Deberías romperle el cuello en vez de estar jugando con él.

— Que puedo decir, me gusta jugar con la comida.

La diferencia de altura entre Kirishima y yo siempre a sido enorme porque mientras yo voy por la vida con mi metro cincuenta y cuatro el llega fácilmente al metro ochenta.

Mi cuerpo se había petrificado por completo a causa del pánico, así que cuando Eijiro se acercó a mí para pasar su dedo índice por mi cuello no pude hacer otra cosa más que permitirlo, la piel manchandose con la sangre de sus dedos.

— Sería tan fácil romperte el cuello…

— Viejo, ya mátalo — Dijo Mina . — Tenemos hambre aún.

— ¡Déjenme hacer las cosas a mí gusto!

— Que te den — Bakugō se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca para limpiar los restos de sangre, acercándose hacia mi. — Lo haré yo.

No le tomó demasiado esfuerzo tomarme del cuello y levantarme del suelo, apretando mi garganta con una fuerza descomunal. De pronto respirar se volvió cada vez más difícil y la mano en cuello parecía comenzar a ceñirse más y más; la desesperación por respirar no tardó en apoderarse de mi cuerpo por lo que comencé a tratar de soltarme de todas las formas posibles, dando patadas y puñetazos, jalandole del cabello pero lo único que conseguí fue que chocarán mi espalda contra la pared un par de veces.

— Que cruel eres, al final sí te gusta jugar con la comida.

Él le gruñó y fue suficiente para que Kirishima levantara ambas manos y retrocediera.

Y entonces mientras aún me retorcía para buscar aire, nos miramos. El marrón se encontró con el plata y aunque fueron solo unos segundos ambos sentimos algo, algo extraño que hacia nuestros cuerpos erizarse lo recordamos.

Y me soltó.

— Oye — Se quejó Todoroki, aquel que había estado comiendo en silencio. — ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— ¿Se te ablandó el corazón Baku?

— Es mía — Dijo en voz alta, tomándome fuertemente del cabello. — Ésta chica es mía desde ahora.

Los demás parecían no ser capaz de procesarlo pues dejaron de comer y hacer lo que fuera que hacían para volverse en su dirección. Llevé las manos hacia mi cuello para rodearlo, tosiendo a causa del ardor en mi garganta por la súbita falta de aire mientras el rubio parecía ubicarse delante de mí como si se estuviera protegiendo.

— Debes estar bromeando, no puedes escogerla como tú hembra — Respondió el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba desconcertado. — ¿Que sucede Baku? Nunca habían jodido con algo así.

— No estoy jodiendo.

— ¡Debes estar jodiendo! ¡No puedes tomar a una puta cabra como tu pareja! Es antinatural.

— Oveja — Corrigió Mina mientras los veía discutir.

— La mierda que sea.

— Nadie dijo nada cuando tú tomaste a un antílope como hembra.

— Si pero yo me la comí. — Explicó, moviendo sus manos — Tu no planeas hacer eso con ella, ¿O sí?

Todos se sumieron en el silencio mientras Bakugō le miraba de reojo.

— No lo sé aún. Pero esa chica es mi hembra ahora, y así como respetamos a tu puto antílope cuando lo llevaste tendrán que respetarla también.

De pronto me vi entre los frondosos brazos de Bakugō quien me abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura, tanto que estaba segura que quedarían moretones. Kirishima seguía sin aceptarlo del todo pero se quedó callado luego de ello.

En ese tiempo no lo sabía… pero mi vida estaba a punto de cambiar 360°.


End file.
